Leaf stripping is a process of removing leaves from plants or vines to enhance and optimize fruit quality and harvesting processes. The wine industry is one example of an industry that employs the leaf stripping process. Stripping leaves from grape vines, for example, thins the foliage coverage of the grape vines. Some of the benefits in thinning the foliage coverage of grape vines include: reducing rot by facilitating drying through better sun exposure and better aeration; improving red grape coloration and grape ripening through better sun exposure; providing better penetration of treatments; and providing access to the grape bunches to reduce labor and time associated with grape bunch thinning and grape harvesting operations.
A wide variety of arrangements have been utilized for stripping leaves from plants or vines. In general, improvement has been sought with respect to conventional devices and systems of leaf stripping, generally to better accommodate: ease of use, efficiency of the deleafing process; reduced plant or vine damage, and, adaptability in varying applications.